


Found Agenda

by ami_ven



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, I haven’t seen your agenda anywhere.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "hidden agenda"

“No, I haven’t seen your agenda anywhere,” said Claudia, sliding the little leather-bound book further behind a towering stack of files. “And, seriously, old man, who still uses an actual paper agenda anymore? There’s an app for that.”

Artie glared at her. “An ‘app’ can be compromised. A _book_ is uncrackable.”

“If you can find it.” Claudia casually moved away from her desk. “A shame, really. How fast the memory goes…”

“My memory is just fine,” Artie growled. “But maybe yours needs refreshing about what I do to people who play pranks in my warehouse?”

“Oh, you mean _this_ agenda?”

THE END


End file.
